Aliens at Facultas
by egeis87
Summary: X-over with Doctor Who. Plays with the what if, that Nice from Hamatora is the 1st Doctor's childhood self. The Doctor remembers long-forgotten memories, but they come with complications. His younger self and his friends are in danger, so he asks Clara's and Murasaki's aid in saving the day.
1. Prologue - Rules of the Doctor

**Aliens at Facultas**

_A Doctor!Nice fusion drabble which became a multi-chaptered fanfiction  
><em>

_Disclaimer: Neither Hamatora nor Doctor Who belong to me. Hamatora belongs to Studio NAZ, Studio Lerche, their writers and animators, and of course Kodoma Yuuki. And Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and to the respective writers of the series._

_Notes: My idea was that we don't know everything from the Doctor's past, from his younger years and childhood. So what if Nice from Hamatora is the younger self, childhood self of the first Doctor, a younger runaway self of Theta Sigma, who went to the Time-lord Academy, then spent some time on Earth, and eventually will be returning to his Academy days, later becoming the Doctor._

_Summary: There was a time when The Doctor had a cherished human family, and he was once called Nice. After some remembering of the past, it comes back haunting him, because he was forgetting a very important detail. Alien monsters were lurking in Facultas when he was a child. So to protect his friends and his younger self he requests the aid of Clara and Murasaki._

_Warnings: It's my first English fanfic, so beware of the potential grammar mistakes. Slightly OOC sometimes. And it has some shonen-ai, Nice/Art and Birthrate are kinda implied._

**_Prologue- Rules of the Doctor_**

He hasn't always followed the rules of his people.

There were stuffy rules. Cruel and boring rules. Rules of superiority and order.

For example: don't interfere, don't help other civilizations.

He couldn't stand it. He was such a troublemaker.

Such a big hearted fool/genius/madman with a blue box that it filled up two hearts. So it was a given that he wouldn't listen to it.

He was/is/will be the oncoming storm, the destroyer and the healer in one package.

But you could say there were certain rules that must be kept. Rules to protect which is important and for the balance of the universe. Rules to remember, to honor his people, and things that generally make his life a lot easier: a miss-match of principles.

Rule number one: The Doctor lies. Be as it may, kind lies, protective lies, or lies giving hope to the already lost.

Fear is a superpower. It can make you better-kinder, cleverer, faster, and stronger- if you're wise enough.

Time is always flowing, anything can happen, but there are also fixed points.

No paradoxes, because of the arising complications, mainly the danger of Reapers.

To Companions there are the rules of "No wandering off!" and "Run for your life!"

And of course he doesn't do domestic! No mortgage, no fix job, no staying in one place for a long-time. He has many reasons.

Every time it comes to the parting of the ways. People leaving him, or forced to leave him.

After the war he lost his family. He was a father, a grandfather, and a husband. He also thought he lost the Timelords, that he destroyed them.

He wasn't able to prevent The Master's, Koschei's madness.

He couldn't save the Ponds, River and countless others.

He couldn't promise forever to Rose. Human life is so fleeting. One second for him is a life-time for a human.

But back then, back in the beginning, he didn't really believe in it. He was so young, arrogant and foolish, a young child. Earth was a garden of wonders and so different from home. The people here had big dreams, and hopes, they were interesting, and multi-faceted. He had a human family here, and the not yet Doctor, the young Theta Sigma, who was a boy called Nice then, wanted to stay for good, he wanted forever with them.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter One - Headphones of Reminiscence

**Chapter One: Headphones of reminiscence**

The Doctor was rummaging in his closet and found his old yellow headphones. The ones, with he had listened to Torao a long time ago. And next to the headphones were those things, mementos from a time long past.

Red glasses, an eye-patch, shades and flip-flops, a cat tail, a coffee grinder, a tiger-shaped lollipop and a pink tablet, a bible, a sun-visor with cute badges, and a red tie accompanied by a strange keychain. Old memories buried under layers and layers had resurfaced.

The Yokohama Troubleshooter Detective Agency also known as Hamatora, he was one its founders.

Café Nowhere, he could almost smell the freshly grinded coffee, the scents of black tea, hamburgers, pancakes and various treats wafting through his nose. That faraway place gave a homey feeling, with its warm colors, worn leather couches, and comfortable chairs. He can vividly see now Nowhere and its people in his mind.

So many things stubbornly not remembered, others seemingly forgotten: The laughter, smiles, craziness, tears, sadness, seriousness, occasionally annoyance, but mostly the happiness, and the loss afterwards.

* * *

><p>The story goes like this…<p>

He ran away from the Academy, from Gallifrey. Technically he was left behind on Earth, after a class trip, and forgotten for a while. Or was it a prank gone wrong or was it because of curiosity? He didn't really remember the reason. It resulted in exchanging the Timelord Academy for another, the Facultas Academy of Yokohama.

He wasn't very fond of Facultas - a bunch of controlling, talking, walking monkeys, that barely left trees, but believed that they could think up complicated things, and they had limiting rules.

Common! With his intelligence and ability running away was presenting itself as an easy feat. After the curriculum of the Timelord Academy he breezed through every tests and tasks, and excelled in them, and thanks to his budding time-manipulating he became lightning fast. What was his talent called again?

Oh yes, Cannon-ball/ Fastest Primate or Sonic Minimum!

Facultas Academy was founded to nurture Special Abilities, Small Miracles called Minimums. For example having super strength, high speed, mimicry, telekinesis, telepathy, control over elements and plants, high information analyzing, and many others.

A dream from comic books coming true combined with good education and great future opportunities: kids who had the Minimum Potential learned there mastering their hidden powers, languages, sciences, and arts.

In truth it wasn't as dreamy as it seemed, because as a student you could not go to outside, not to mention the shady secret experiments and after leaving or graduating surveillance awaited. Running away was only a matter of time. Except he wasn't shunned here, he was revered and respected.

Nice, the number one genius of Facultas Academy, they called him. But after a time he learned that those were empty praises, and he wasn't fitting in here either, he was the same lonely boy from before.

It was eating him from the inside, so slowly the time spent on Gallifery seemed like a far dream, something thought-up to ease the constant loneliness and the past bullying, an eccentric fantasy of a misunderstood little boy.

A coping mechanism.

Then he met two brave and kind brothers: Skill, the playful and open one, and Art, the reserved and hard-working one, his very first best friends. Everything changed. The time spent with his friends was important and colorful. There were laughter and shared promises of dreams and freedom.

Along came new friends the senpai-duo, serious Ratio and funny, life-loving Birthday, also the opinionated, girly, sharp-tongued and precise Honey, with her bodyguard the huge lion-like, good-natured Three.

And then the number of his precious people grew, meeting Hamburger Girl, Start-chan, Hajime-chan. She was beautifully vulnerable, yet stronger than him in many ways, fleeting yet precious. He was her knight in shining armor, savior, first friend, brother and crush/first love.

So without Facultas he wouldn't meet his friends, his family, so it had a saving grace. Not to mention that at the time he was a very carefree and easy-going person, and he was already someone who could bend or rewrite the rules, a troublemaker. He was somewhat selfish and ignorant. He thought that as long that he could protect his important people, anything else didn't matter, so he didn't care. He made a common mistake.

But time never slows down, even for the Lords of Time. Skill died, Art and him landed in the hospital after that accident. Healing, mourning, and exchanging promises to meet again came. He looked fifteen, when he finally ran away from Facultas, and searched for Hajime. He found her in Café Nowhere, but she didn't remember, so he worked to remake that bond.

They founded Hamatora. They had many cases; of course he only took those, which he found worthy, and important. So it wasn't a wonder, that he was totally broke. Then Murasaki appeared, the seemingly rival character with Supeman-like strength, but who in reality was somewhat misguided, but a good guy and a mother-hen deep-down, and also liked cute PJ-s. They had a scruff with Birthday and Ratio, and reconnected. But it took some time to forgive them, after what Birthday had done to Hajime.

Later he and Muraski became partners, and flat-mates. Meanwhile Art graduated and became a police officer, and began to slowly rank up to detective, to inspector, then to superintendent. Thanks to Art the police asked Hamatora's assistance many times, and they solved many cases together.

He remembers lots of laughing and fooling around...

His famous flambé! It wasn't as terrific as he thought back then, more like terrible. The Doctor as Nice couldn't cook then to save his life! Poor Murasaki! His teacher and taster in one person…

Their celebratory cherry blossom viewing. Everyone went. It was funny and touching in many ways.

Buying hamburgers and food for Hajime.

Arguing with Murasaki.

Joking with Birthday.

Eating sweets with Art.

Bantering with Honey and Three.

Ratio's strange yet enjoyable comments.

Master's and Koneko's scolding.

So many happy and precious moments shared!

Then came darker times: the Moral-case and its consequences, Birthday's illness coming back, Art's breakdown and venturing to the dark side, Murasaki's assault and time in hospital, Hajime running away, the forced death-match between him and Ratio, the stuff with Momoka and the Freemums, and finally the fight with Art. But fortunately everything was resolved happily in the end, and they had a good fifty years, a human lifetime of happiness.

* * *

><p>His emotions are running havoc. He can hear the humming noise of the TARDIS, trying to sooth him.<p>

If Murasaki was here, he would surely say:

"Calm down you fool! (Lean on me a little bit!)"

Honey would tell him how uncouth he is and that he should stop pissing off people, just be brave, and let's face the situation.

"You piss me off, idiot! Stop running away! Aren't we friends?"

Three would try to console him with mangas.

"You should read Say I love you, Horimiya, and The world is still beautiful, they heal the sadness of the heart!"

Birthday would laugh at his misery.

"Serves you right (for forgetting)!"

Ratio would then scold Birthday in return.

"Don't be unfair he must have his reasons!"

But afterwards both of them would support and help him as usually.

Master, the human one, would just make humming sounds while grinding some coffee or washing-drying the dishes, Koneko would encourage him to work.

"Try to think positive, besides jobs are waiting for you! What's your opinion, Master?

"Humph. It will go as fast as it comes."

Skill would be understanding, hug him, and after that trying to cheer him up. Ah, he doesn't do hugs anymore, just sometimes, when the occasion calls for it.

"Hey Nice, just be yourself! If you need to cry, then cry. If you want to smile, then smile. Clever things always suited you. I am happy for you. You should smile and be happy as many times as you can!"

A black-haired girl with ruby eyes lovely in a kimono or a hoodie-shorts combo. His own personal Princess Kaguya, someone very strong, a big eater, a sister, a first love. She was Hajime, the beginning. She would share her food with him and say:

"Nice-kun, I am still hungry. Seconds, please!"

She would have loved Barcelona the planet, and dogs with no noses. If he could he would take her on adventures in time and space.

Art would have also loved the running, and the travelling. He would have marveled at the stars and planets, and they would have laughed in the face of danger together.

A flash of lilac eyes, which could be very gentle, then stormy when angry, belonging to a beautiful face with silvery blond hair. Kind, stubborn, clever, hard-working, loyal, yet could be vicious, opportunistic, vengeful, a force to reckon with, self-sacrificing, and an idiot.

A sweet –and workaholic, someone familiar, but also somewhat enigmatic. So many emotions stirred by that person: admiration, adoration, anger, sadness, grief, misunderstanding, protectiveness, friendship, love. In his long history there weren't many people, who could kill him, and then was simply forgiven, and welcomed back with open arms. Art was someone special.

And that person would be there for him, patiently listening, bribing him with food, mainly desserts, he would point out things. They would laugh and have stupid bets, run on errands, solving cases together. Perhaps they would have a shouting match about differences. Than they would reconcile, smiling like fools, and being touchy-feely, kissing or cuddling.

What would Art do in this situation?

"Nice, or should I call you Doctor now? I know you are afraid, but I also know you are very brave, even if sometimes selfish and full of yourself." said a ghost of Art gently.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to help me?" grunted the Doctor with somewhat a stern face.

"You became a little hard around the edges. Even if old and grumpy deep down you are still you." replied Art with eyes full of mirth. The Doctor also cracked a smile.

"Names and titles don't matter. You are missing us, but we miss you too. I miss you."

Art said smiling as he leaned somewhat forward, hands clasped behind his back.

"I am back (Tadaima), Art." The Doctor said softly.

"Welcome home (Okaeri)! But technically you are already at home! And it seems, you are living in a space ship." answered the former policeman.

"Did I mention it also travels in time? It's called the TARDIS. Standing for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." beamed the Time-lord proudly.

"I always knew you were amazing; making the impossible possible is your forte after all. It suits you." laughed Art.

"You should meet Clara. She is clever, but also a control-freak. She is brilliant. You are brilliant. Honestly, you would make great friends! But more importantly where should we go? Forwards or backwards in time? Or we could go somewhere in the Andromeda galaxy, and explore…" The Doctor continued.

"You know that, this is impossible."

Art interrupted.

"We both know, that I'm not really here. You know, I'm not real."

"Art." whispered the Doctor.

"It's time to say good-bye, Nice, lord of time!" said the silver haired man while kissing the other's forehead. As his friend's shape began to fade, he could see the others also waving, and they slowly disappeared.

"Doctor, where are you?" came Clara's familiar call.

It takes only 10 milliseconds to calm down, but it feels like an eternity.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter Two - Ghosts of the past

**2. Ghosts of the past  
><strong>

The Doctor has a nagging feeling. He feels as if he has forgotten something, something very important. Something is missing, locked away from around that time but what it is. He knows it has something to do with Facultas; a familiar whooshing sound, and Clara.

"Wait a minute! What was Clara doing at Facultas? And that sound and the blue police box, that's the TARDIS!"

"Clara was walking with a man, a very familiar man in fact. Murasaki, could it be you?" thought the Doctor aloud.

"Impossible! Why would I cross my own timeline? It's too dangerous, unless it was necessary. Think, Doctor, think! There must be a logical reason out there."

He said massaging his temples.

"Doctor, there you are! What were you doing in the closet room for so long?" asked Clara curiously.

"Could you just shut up for a minute, don't you see that I am trying to concentrate?" snapped the Time-lord at Clara.

"Okay." replied back the impossible girl sighing.

"Sorry, it just really important, that I remember. Oh, there you are!"

He shouted happily and relieved. He remembers now, there was a rumor at Facultas, about monsters living in the walls, and students disappearing.

"_They live in the walls, coming at you after midnight in the corridors, and if they touch you, the adults will slowly forget you as if you never existed. Then the monsters will come and get you._" told Honey to him and Skill, after she caught them stealing sweets from the kitchen.

A classic horror tale, except he clearly remembers running from this creatures with Murasaki, Clara and Art, dragging a sick Skill with them. In fact it was in April 2006. So that's the reason they must stop those monsters!

"Clara, I remember what happened and I will explain everything." replied the Doctor as the TARDIS began to shake, and the lights gave out for a minute.

"But what was an adult Murasaki doing there?" he whispered.

Talking about the devil, and he shall appear. A tall man with short, white spikey hair and red glasses appeared before them, wearing black combat boots, grey jeans, a black-turquoise jumper and a long red, hooded coat. He seemed to be a mix of Caucasian and Asian descent.

The Doctor and Clara were perplexed to say at last, but their guest was equally shocked too.

"What? What the hell? Where am I?" asked the man named Murasaki.

"Doctor, what's going on?" queried Clara.

* * *

><p>Clara tried to solve this puzzle, by piecing together the information and events of her day. Her day was usual, as usual as balancing between teaching, dating Danny, and traveling with the Doctor through time and space could be. The Doctor and Clara wanted to relax and visit the sparkling chocolate forest of Hestia. According the Doctor their spa and entertainment park was highly regarded and recommended in the 34th century. It was somewhere in the Andromeda Galaxy.<p>

Aside of getting a chocolate facial or chocolate massages while sipping delicious hot-chocolate or cocktails with chocolate, you could swim in a chocolate-pool, eat lots of chocolate and chocolate beverages, and many more. People of the future made Willy Wonka's factory a reality. Exploring the forest seemed also be interesting, and there was the annual treasure hunting too.

So they went to the closet room, to search for appropriate clothes, swimming shorts and suit, sunscreen, hats and shades. Clara took her eyes off the Doctor for one minute, and he disappeared somewhere.

She managed to find him, but something was clearly bothering the Doctor, so he was again in a fool mood. Should she be worried about him, or let him be? He will tell her, if he wishes to. Clara decided to trust him, but she got to call the shots in their friendship, it's up to her, if she wants to continue to travel or leave afterwards. But can she leave him, and severe their bond was a better question.

Something strange was happening. The Doctor has mentioned remembering something important, and wanted to explain, and then suddenly there was a guy in the middle of the closet room.

Not to mention that the Doctor behaved suspiciously, he was surprised, but not that much. As if he prepared himself for something similar like this, and there was familiarity in his eyes. He even whispered something. He whispered a name, and like a magician's spell it worked summoning that person.

She got a hunch, but she needs more proof…

* * *

><p>Clara's musings were interrupted by the Doctor's answer.<p>

"It must be the TARDIS that brought him here."

"And as for your questions" he said while gesturing in the direction of the white haired man.

"I am the Doctor. This is Clara."

"You are in the TARDIS, on my spaceship. It's the truth as unbelievable and crazy it seems."

"This is absurd. Is this a joke? Nice or Birthday must have asked you to do it! If I get their skinny asses…"

"He is telling the truth you know." said Clara. Seeing their brief interaction, she thought that the Doctor projected calmness and patience. Well he was still somewhat grumpy and stern, but oddly playful too. He had an air of nostalgia.

Could it be that he knew that the tall foreign bloke? Was he an old acquaintance, a former companion of the Doctor? It could be, but the man didn't show recognition. The Doctor must have traveled with him, but the guy didn't meet him yet.

Timelines could be confusing and complicated. So that's why they're in this awkward situation. Of course there could be other reasons too; hopefully the Doctor will shed some light on them.

Murasaki replied instantly.

"Are you lunatics? Why should I believe something like that? As far as I know I was somehow knocked out and kidnapped from my apartment. Or I could be dreaming, or hallucinating because of your strange Minimum."

Why had he the impression that Nice pissed off some strange people again?

"If I can prove that I tell you the truth, than will you hear me out?" asked the grumpy alien.

"Humph. I'm looking forward to it!" responded the white haired man sarcastically.

"You would be surprised." commented Clara.

* * *

><p>The Doctor led Clara and Murasaki to the console room. He halted at the doors and said<p>

"Take a peak outside!".

Murasaki was startled, as he opened the door, he saw the vast of space, and sparkling stars in the background.

_Whoa, what the hell! So scary, I almost had a heart attack!_ He thought.

In his surprise he almost fell out, but something was holding him back, letting him levitate around the door.

Could it be some kind of force field? Was he really in space, being on a spaceship with total strangers? Could they tell him the truth? Well, it was impressive, to say at least, but what if it was just a very effective illusion. He mustn't be fooled; he definitely won't be fooled by this people, for his own and his friends sake!

"It could be still a trick! I've seen many strange things before." answered a shaken and still skeptical Murasaki as Clara helped him back to the TARDIS.

"You are pretty stubborn." replied Clara and the Doctor simultaneously.

"Close the doors, after you! Okay, let's give another try! And if it isn't your satisfaction you can go back to your home" said the Doctor as he fiddled around the console.

"Take another peak!" advised Clara.

Murasaki opened the doors again and cautiously walked out. He recognized these streets. He was at home, in Yokohoma, Japan. Behind him was a blue box. Public police call box it read. He went slowly back inside, than to outside, then back. _But it's bigger in the inside_. He thought. Many unusual things happened today. Teleporting to a strange place, being in space and not freezing to the death, while seeing a beautiful sight of constellations, stars upon stars.

A boxlike ship, a spaceship defying the laws of physics; these are too much to be coincidental. It's too detailed, to be an illusion! Could it be really real? Eliminating the improbable you get the possible, so it's must be real!

"It's bigger in the inside than the outside! It's amazing. How does it work really?" He said wondrously.

"It's called TARDIS, Time Relative Dimensions in Space." told the Doctor praising.

"It can also travel in time!" chimed in Clara.

"I am willing to listen, what you want to say." said Murasaki.

"I have a request for you, Hamatora's Murasaki-san, and I am willing to pay you handsomely. The 200 million yen paid in cash is yours if you take this job." answered the Time-lord.

The Doctor then properly introduced Clara to Murasaki, and vica-versa.

"Clara Oswin Oswald this Murasaki, a detective."

"Murasaki this is Clara, my friend."

"Nice to meet you!" said Clara.

"Likewise!" replied Murasaki.

"But how did you know my name?" asked Murasaki the Doctor.

"Let's just say we have a mutual friend." said the Doctor.

"I need your help in saving children and defeating monsters at a very familiar institute. Actually, I need both of your help." he continued.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 3

**3. Explanations, monsters and Arthur Dent feels**

Murasaki didn't know what to say, or what to expect really. He was somewhat dazed, well the day was too surreal; and he needed time to process everything. The mysterious man, the Doctor looked serious and determined, and the young woman, Clara gazed curiously at both of them. But before the Doctor would explain further, Murasaki wanted to clarify some things.

"Who are you people really? Are you some sort of eccentric time-traveling professor and his pretty assistant?"

"Something along those lines" replied the Doctor curtly, but Clara continued.

"Most of the time it means having adventures in the past and the future, exploring planets, stopping bad guys and the occasional alien invasion."

"In sum saving the day." finished the Doctor.

_Why am I getting Ford Prefect vibes?_

_It's almost like being Arthur Dent without my planet blowing up._

_Next thing I know Clara, the Doctor or both turns out to be extraterrestrial beings. Or is it more like some space MI-6?_ The white haired detective contemplated.

"Are you working for some secret organization?" questioned Murasaki.

"Not really. Clara is a teacher and I am a traveler. I simply go where I am needed. Think of me as a freelancer." answered the grey haired man, while his mind was a whirlwind of possibilities.

Keeping too many secrets could be dangerous; things might turn out difficult or even worse. Perhaps coming clean with some information wouldn't hurt. Best to avoid Murasaki's distrust, overthinking and suspicions.

_Better not_ _to damage the timeline._ He concluded.

Then the Doctor said calmly.

"Murasaki-san, I need your trust, and you need mine. So I will be honest with you. You must noticed, that TARDIS is otherworldly, it's too advanced and sophisticated to be the work of humans. It is alien technology."

"That would make you… Are you telling me you're an alien?" asked a somewhat flabbergasted Murasaki.

_My assumption was spot on!_ _Better watch it Nice, I might surpass you! _He made a little mental dance in his head.

"Yes, a time-lord in fact." stated the Doctor naturally, like it was an everyday occurrence.

"I know its lot to take in but you can trust him. Trust us. He is still telling you the truth. He is a bona fide time-lord." said Clara empathically.

"Normally after something like this I would ask to sit down. Actually, this makes sense, a lot more sense, so I'm not really surprised." came the detective's thoughtful answer.

"What I don't understand, why does a world saving alien need my help?"

"I want you to help some mutual friends in the past, whom I can't help directly, but you can." told the extraterrestrial wistfully. Then he made eye-contact with Clara and said to her.

"Clara, I need you to become my eyes and ears, you need to be 'the Doctor' again. There is a place I can't go." _Because really bad things would happen if I did._ He mentally added.

"So Murasaki-san will be your partner for time being. I will stay in the TARDIS, and help out by mike; giving you some ideas, and tips."

"It must be pretty serious, so I will help you." replied the impossible girl smirking.

She knew the Doctor too well now, so even the small furrowing his brows, and his slightly stiffened posture were telltale signs. His entire demeanor screamed, that the nature of the request was important for him.

_What or who wanted he to protect?_

_What has the man, who cannot be controlled, trapped?_ She wondered.

The Doctor seemed somewhat frustrated that he couldn't go and handle the problem himself, but he continued his explanation swiftly.

"There is a school in Yokohoma named Facultas Academy. It is a school for young espers called minimum holders. Murasaki-san is very familiar with it, because he is also a minimum holder. Your task is to infiltrate Facultas, and investigate something.

In the student body rumor has it that monsters are hurting children, who keep disappearing without a trace, as if they never existed. Unusual sightings and noises were reported by terrified eye-witnesses.

Strange things are happening there, even by our or the minimum holders' standards. If my theory is correct the Academy has its share of unknown intruders."

"Unknown intruders? The Academy has solid security, but it isn't unreasonable."

_Because it was successfully attacked before by a resourceful and clever former student. _Murasaki thought.

_"_What are you really implying?" asked the white-haired man.

"They might be aliens." stated Clara her opinion. "Judging by your story Doctor, it's not out of the question."

"At this point they could be anything, that's why we need more details, more clues."

"What are they? Who are they? What do they want? So I need you two to investigate." told the time-lord deep in thought, while writing on his board.

"Aliens at Facultas? It's like some farfetched fairytale, but after today it doesn't look too unlikely." _Sounds strangely exciting. I have a feeling, that I shouldn't miss it out_. Murasaki decided.

"Count me also in, I guess." replied the detective with newfound resolve in his eyes.

"Here comes the interesting part. Our destination: 31th March 2006, Facultas Academy, Yokohama." responded the Doctor, typing in the coordinates in the console, then pushing some knobs and buttons, and as a finishing touch he pulled a few levelers.

* * *

><p>A little girl was walking in the dark hallways at Facultas. It was night, but she was searching for the nurse, because her roommate became sick with high fever. She was somewhat afraid of the dark, but tried to overcome her fear for her friend's sake. She suddenly heard some shuffling behind her and she shrieked in her head.<p>

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" she bravely asked while moving her flashlight, but only saw movement in the corner of her eyes. The shadows grew closer and bigger, almost like a hand. Heavy breathing and scraping noises could be heard.

"Who is this? Is it you Shadow? It's not funny. Fleur is sick and needs help."

Creepy bell like laughter came out of nowhere, and something breezed past her.

"You aren't Shadow, are you?" asked the girl fearfully.

"Whoever you are, please stop the joke! It's too scary." she pleaded.

When she heard heavy footsteps, she felt as if something passed right through her, leaving a burning sensation on her palm.

Her instincts took over, and she began to run. She restlessly ran.

"Don't look back! Don't look back!" she whispered wheezing.

_I need to hide somewhere._ _No, I'll be safer in my room._ She thought.

But before she could reach her room, something sticky and cold grabbed her from behind, and dragged her inside of the walls while she screamed.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 4

**4. Calm before the storm**

Two young boys were hiding behind a corner, carefully watching the movements in the corridor of Block A. They were students at Facultas Academy. The brown haired one with a bandaid across his nose asked his companion, the one with mischievous purple eyes and short, silvery-lilac hair, who was holding a pair of goggles.

"Is the coast clear?"

"Yep, no Paper or other guards in sight." beamed the silver haired boy, motioning with his hands, while forming signs like a pro-soldier.

They came one step closer to their goal, to secretly reach the kitchens. Suddenly the boy with the bandage pointed at his friend.

"Whoa Skill, I know those goggles! Could it be that you stole it from Art?"

"It's called borrowing, Nice." responded the other automatically, but slowly the accusation dawned on him.

"No, no, no!" he squeaked. "I honestly borrowed this from brother and he gave it to me to play with." came Skill's startled, and quiet protest, which ended with fondle head-shaking, and then stifled laughter from both.

"How should we precede, commander?" saluted Skill.

"With caution of course!" replied a grinning Nice. "After all we must find our treasure, cough-cough, cookies!"

"Chocolate chip, vanilla, apple and cinnamon cookies; I can almost taste them." whispered the silverette with a faraway dreamy expression.

"You are Art's brother alright." teased Nice and continued. "Let's bring him some cookies."

"And you are a mind-reader." jested back Skill.

* * *

><p>They were almost inside the kitchen, when a loud shout erupted from behind them.<p>

"Hey you, what do you think you are doing?" The voice belonged to a blonde pig-tailed girl with an angry scowling expression.

"Hi, Honey" tried to counter Nice and Skill, innocently waving, but Honey beat them to it.

"Just, don't hi Honey me! Don't tell me you were seriously trying to steal cookies from the kitchen!"

"From Nice, I didn't expect less, because despite his brilliance he can be bit of a moron."

"Thank you." said Nice, smiling, then he shouted affronted. "Hey!"

"But I didn't know that Skill is also a troublemaker. Poor Art, his hands must be full." said Honey scolding. "Well then, let's hear your reasons!"

"Honey, actually you just interrupted our treasure hunting, so if you could look to the other way longer." changed tactics Nice.

"Really?" Honey's voice was full of doubt. She must have debated what kind of punishment she would give them, when Skill with a slightly guilty face, interrupted her thoughts.

"We skipped dinner, while fooling around, and didn't want to trouble Nii-chan, so we tried to combine our savings."

Nice also gave in, so he said resigned.

"Okay, we are busted, we admit our mistake. As Skill was saying our money fell short."

"Sorry!" they shouted in unison.

"Okay, just for once, for my friend's, Art's sake, you are free to go." Honey gave out a big sigh, after narrowing her eyes with somewhat a devilish aura she also told them.

"But before that, you should hear a cautionary tale meant for naughty kids like you.

They live in the walls, coming at you after midnight in the corridors, and if they touch you, the adults will slowly forget you as if you never existed. Then the monsters will come and get you.

So no wandering and doing pranks in the hallways, especially at night!"

"Huh, so scary!" replied Nice and Skill pretending to be frightened.

"Oh, by the way Honey, what are you doing here so late?" asked Nice, scratching behind his head.

"Papa and I had a meeting with the higher-ups about my ability." Disgust echoed in her voice, as she scrunched up her nose, and her mood turned melancholic.

Nice had a hunch.

_Something must happen there to annoy her, that's why she was so worked up._

"And now I'm waiting for Three." she finished her answer.

"Then we stay here with you as long as Three comes. We couldn't leave a girl alone like that" promised a smiling Skill.

"Yep, Skill is right, even tough ones as Honey need support sometimes." stated Nice, puffing out his chest.

"You kids are not so bad!" said Honey, while ruffling Skill's hair, and giving a high-five to Nice. A small blush adorned her face, and she added as an afterthought.

"You shouldn't skip dinner, you know!"

An awkward silence filled the corridor near the kitchens. Fortunately after 5 minutes a tired looking Three showed-up. The boys greeted him in high-spirits, then said goodbye to Honey and quickly went back to their room afterwards.

* * *

><p>Back in the safety of their room Art sat by the desk reading a book. The light illuminated his fair features giving him an otherworldly, angelic look.<p>

_It suits him well_. Nice thought.

"We are back (Tadaima)!" shouted Skill and Nice.

"Welcome home (Okaeri)!" responded Art softly, a smile spreading on his face, but it was short lived. He frowned and asked with worry in his voice. "Where were you so late at night?"

As if ignoring his question and avoiding the matter Nice burst out.

"Hey Skill, your brother is kinda pretty. I mean seriously pretty like a beautiful princess."

"You are right! So how do you suppose we save our princess, sorry prince Art, from the clutches of his evil cursed book?" teased the silver haired little boy.

"Ah, swiftly and courageously." came Nice's response.

Art was normally a very patient individual, who adored his younger brother and his genius friend. But at the moment he wasn't really impressed, the vein in his forehead began to tick, so he sing-songed.

"Then this swift and courageous dragon is very hungry for young wicked kids."

Art with an evil smile and quick reflexes tickled and chased his shrieking roommates to submission, so Nice and Skill told him everything.

"Seriously, if you were so hungry, then you could have asked me for money, and we could have bought some snacks and sandwiches." pouted and scolded simultaneously Art.

"Sorry!" said the boys pressing their hands together like monks and furiously bowing.

"I forgive you. But next time, please lean on me! I promise I don't bite." replied Art wistfully.

He was suddenly hugged by his brother from behind, and Nice also came forward to hug him. The three of them made a very good dogpile. Laughter reverberated.

"And Art shouldn't study at so late!" chided Nice with a small voice.

"That's right brother! Take more care of yourself!" chirped a nodding Skill.

"Okay-okay, point taken." replied Art embarrassed. He silently added in thought. _I work hard, because I don't want to be left behind. I wish to be a good brother and friend._

* * *

><p>It seemed forever, but they slowly tangled out of their shared embrace. Skill seemed deep in thought, then turned to Nice, wondering.<p>

"What do you think of Honey's story, Nice?"

"It's just a stupid horror tale, a not very original in fact! Do you remember that movie we've seen last month, called Aliens or something? They totally stole and added to the story." answered Nice. He scratched his bandaid, and made a serious expression, strengthening his statement.

"But every rumor has some truth in it." mused Skill, contemplating the what ifs.

"You could be both right." commented Art from his position on his bed and elaborated.

"Perhaps students, who are forced to leave, who are very disappointed and angry, are spreading this rumor." _Somehow I can sympathize with them a little bit. But what they are doing isn't right._ The older boy thought.

"Something to save their pride, huh?" asked Nice aloud.

"I think we should investigate." said Skill full of mirth.

"And I think it's time to sleep guys." responded Art sleepy.

"Mu Nii-chan, you are such a spoilsport!" whined Skill.

"Art is right Skill, let's call the night." yawned Nice.

"Et tu, Nice!" sighed the younger silverette.

"Sleep well, Nice! Sweet dreams, little brother!" whispered Art half-asleep, while he turned off the lights.

"G'night!" replied Nice with a fond smile, cocooning himself in his bed.

"Night-night!" gave Skill a fake answer. _I'm not tired, so I will look around. What they don't know won't hurt them, right?_ He decided.

* * *

><p>The younger silver haired boy tiptoed to the door, and quietly opened it, then slowly closed the door behind him. He was met with the familiar dark hallways. He made feather light, cat-footed steps, and hid behind columns and corners if needed, so he went unnoticed by the patrolling guards.<p>

_So far nothing is out of the ordinary._ Skill observed, moving his keychain with a small flashlight within it. He also wanted to check the movements and the temperature, so he took out the small night vision, from his pocket. Something moved fast near the walls. The silverette saw a frightened mouse sprinting from one corner to a small crack in the nearby wall.

_Oh, just a mouse! _He sighed in his head. Then a sudden nausea hit him, his eyes and limbs felt too heavy._ There is also tomorrow, ne?"_ was his last thought before he lost consciousness. He couldn't hear the crunching noise, and see the mouse turning bloody goo, and he couldn't feel something stinging the back of his neck.

Fortunately for Skill, with a whooshing sound the TARDIS appeared. The dark creature with his insect-like wings responded by giving out a distressed high-pitched screech, and vanished immediately.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 5

**5. New day-new complications**

As the TARDIS was travelling through the endless spirals of the time-vortex, the preparation of its passengers continued.

"Isn't it unwise to land in the middle of the Academy? Coming unannounced has a fair share of the dangers too, namely guards with special abilities. We need a plan, but I have a feeling that you already have something in mind." said Murasaki matter-in-factly, looking in the direction of the Doctor.

"I think I like him. He's quick on the uptake and you know how much I like clever boys!" beamed Clara.

"Don't worry, my ship chose a specified location, hidden from unwanted eyes! It's perfectly safe!" answered the Doctor reassuringly then he added diplomatically and with a poker face, ignoring the white haired man's bait.

"Minimum holders are your specialty. I am giving you free hand in that regard."

The white haired detective shrugged and sighed deeply.

Clara turned to Murasaki, as her nature dictated, she didn't want to go in blind; she wished to know the key factors.

"You implied that school employs Minimum holders as guards. What kind of abilities can we expect?"

"There are normal humans with guns and some small fries, more bark than bite, the first line of defense you could say. What comes after them, is posing the problem for us… We have to be careful with the powerful ones; they have mostly offensive or impressive gifts, for example: Creating explosions, making tornados, freezing you, or trapping you in nightmares." explained Murasaki.

"The most logical in our situation would be posing as members of the Minimum Agency. The question is how we will blend in?" asked the private eyes deep in thought.

"I will give you psychic papers." The Doctor said lightning fast.

"You have two of them? You never told me that." reacted Clara sullenly and pouting.

"Psychic what?" questioned Murasaki somewhat curiously.

"Psychic paper, it projects whatever you claim or say in the mind of other people, so going undercover becomes easy." told the time-lord slowly, showing the psychic paper to the detective.

"It's a blank paper." exclaimed Murasaki.

"Seems like you are in the exception, most likely you are immune to low psychic fields." commented the Doctor. _Why I am not surprised?_ surmised the Doctor.

"I'm not easily fooled, I gather." finished the minimum holder of all or nothing.

_And you are stubborn to boot._ Clara and the Doctor thought simultaneously.

"Tell me about this Minimum Agency of yours!" queried the impossible girl.

"Its priority is maintaining order by observing minimum holders, creating rules, and taking actions against the rouge or stray ones." replied Murasaki seriously.

"So essentially it controls or shackles people." concluded Clara as the TARDIS stopped phasing in and out.

All of sudden an earsplitting noise echoed. Everyone put their hands on their ears protectively by reflex, and let it stay there for a minute even when the awful screech disappeared.

"Seems like we landed." whispered Murasaki. _But on what?_ He wondered.

"What was that sound?" asked a shaken Clara.

"Let's find out!" responded the Doctor instinctively, giving the others an encouraging smile. He shared a quick glance with Clara and both began to grin as they ventured to the doors. Murasaki's skeptical eyes also crinkled a bit.

"By the way, aren't you supposed to stay behind?" asked the pretty teacher.

"The hell with it, it's an emergency!" replied the alien, but to the others suggestive stare he responded.

"Okay, I will stay at the threshold."

After pressing the handles, the Doctor spotted a small unconscious figure.

"There is a passed-out child at my front door. One of the victims I presume." He pointed his sonic screwdriver at him, and began his scanning.

"A puncture mark is on his neck, something was probably injected in his bloodstream near the brain, perhaps poison to immobilize him."_ Why are you so familiar?_ He questioned in his mind. The time-lord lifted the face-down lying boy to take a better look at him, but froze. _Skill?!_ His silent revelation came.

"That kid looks kind of familiar, I've seen him somewhere before." said Murasaki. _I got it, the photo on Nice' nightstand, not to mention his similar appearance of Art. This is Art's dead little brother, except here he is not yet dead, but still alive._

"He is still breathing, but burning up." stated the Doctor.

"What's the matter with you two? Hurry up! We have a hurt child, and he needs our help!" took the reins Clara.

"She is kind of bossy, isn't she?" remarked the white haired detective.

"Well, she is Clara." said the Doctor naturally, than added.

"Murasaki-san, I got a patient, and we have to bring him to the medical bay." He softly patted Skill's head and whispered to him.

"I definitely will save you, so hold on! Everything will be alright, I promise.

It was too good to be true. They managed to carry Skill halfway into the TARDIS, when an acerbic and slightly bored tone resounded behind them.

"Humph, isn't it my lucky day? My wish of having pesky intruders just got fulfilled!"

It was followed by a sharp swishing sound. Out of the blue something exploded in their vicinity. A warning was given.

The Doctor didn't hesitate he automatically took out a smoke-bomb and a tangerine from his pocket, and threw in the direction of the voice, creating a blinding, big cloud.

"A brilliant idea, a tangerine." muttered Murasaki.

"If it helps, I aimed for his head near his eyes. We got a distraction. Let's escape" recommended the time-lord, and hurriedly brought Skill in his time-traveling ship.

"Common, detective boy!" ordered Clara, taking the white haired man's hand.

After that a dozen of bloody red, paper-airplane flew towards their direction along with the wave of killing intent. Luckily by that time they were already safe inside the TARDIS.

Clara and Doctor looked at each other and burst out laughing. Then Clara punched the 2000 year old man's shoulder.

"You can't endanger a child like that." said the impossible girl with a disapproving tone.

"I may have miscalculated a bit." told the Doctor apologetically, while rematerializing the TARDIS elsewhere.

"You said it was perfectly safe! Don't just nonchalantly say I miscalculated! You almost got us killed, idiot!" pointed Murasaki angrily at the Doctor.

Time-lord felt equally annoyed and nostalgic, just like in the good old days.

"And who the hell has tangerines in their pocket, huh?" complained Murasaki still.

"I have bananas, too. Do you want one?" replied the Doctor teasingly.

The private eye in response stared at him, not really impressed.

"Actually it works similar like my ship. The pockets are also bigger in the inside. But more importantly we should help that boy, don't you agree?" pointed out the time-lord the priorities.

* * *

><p>In a spacious office with a great view sat a middle-aged Japanese man, frowning at the reports on his desk. Someone knocked on the door, disrupting him from his inspection.<p>

"Director, sorry for the intrusion, people from the Minimum Agency arrived here shortly! They wish to speak with you." informed the serious looking secretary her boss.

"What the devil could be so urgent before dawn? Are you sure they are real agents?" doubted Director heatedly.

"They identified themselves with their badges as Agent Oswin and Agent Fujiwara, from Special Division 12." answered the eagle-eyed women with short cropped chestnut hair, unperturbed.

"Thank you, Hawk! Send them in, then!" replied the headmaster, regaining his calm.

Director received a small, but attractive woman in her twenties with deep brown hair and energetic eyes, and a towering, handsome young man with dark hair and strict eyes. Both of them wore typical, white and black office clothing.

"Agents Oswin and Fujiwara, I presume. What pressing matters do you have in my school?" asked Director with crossed arms and unfriendly.

"And you must be the headmaster, Director." initiated Murasaki.

"Nice to meet you!" greeted Clara with a wide smile. "As you suspect we came here on orders from the Agency, to investigate the complaints against the Yokohama facility."

"What complaints, would that be, Agent?" tried the man to intimidate Clara, by looming above her and growling, but she easily side stepped him, and determinedly continued.

"Where to begin, would be a better question, isn't it headmaster? We detected that a large quantity of data has been deleted from the records of the Academy, plus some students are strangely nowhere to be found, along with their missing data."

"And we could write very long reports of the discrimination against General Class students." added Murasaki with clinical tranquility.

"Since when has the Agency resorted to base their work on falsehoods?" retorted the fuming Director.

"If you doubt our credibility, here is the proof, you will get a call soon!" stated Clara confidently, and not long after she finished the phone of the headmaster began to ring.

"Hello, Director speaking."

"This is the Professor, head of Special Division 12 of the Minimum Agency." came a very familiar, gruff voice from the other line, belonging to the Doctor.

"The who? Who I am speaking to?" questioned the angry Japanese man.

"Ah, you couldn't hear of me, because you don't have the necessary clearance 0102769. Let's just say we work in unison with UNIT and Torchwood, if it says something to you." responded the Doctor authoritatively.

"Yes, I heard of Torchwood, they handled the Sycorax invasion last Christmas…" mumbled the middle aged man.

"We handle delicate emergencies like this. One word from me and even prime ministers are unseated. And the chairwoman is sending her greetings." threatened the Doctor slightly.

"Sorry sir, that I doubted you and your men." squeaked the headmaster, but the Professor interrupted him with a fatherly tone.

"As my associate said we at the Agency are expressing our worry for Facultas, because we want the best for the wellbeing of the students and the Academy itself. That's why our observation is necessary, to prove that those accusations are nothing more just some idle gossip, and to clear Facultas' name! They are just hoax, are they?"

"I am certain of it, sir! I will give your men full authorization for the time of their observation." answered Director deprecatory.

* * *

><p>Morning light shone out of the windows giving the room a fresh feel. Skill woke up slowly, and he softly opened his eyes. The silver-haired young boy lay in his bed in the trio's dormitory room. His memory of yesterday was sort of blurry. He had an impression of doing something reckless and stupid, but filed this in the back of his mind.<p>

More importantly he had such a strange dream. In his dream he floated. Something golden and swirly danced in his vision. A calming, protective sound enveloped him. He felt warm and fuzzy. The color blue came suddenly to his thoughts. And there was a man, a gruff but very kind man, who told him, that everything would be alright.

He remembered nothing more. The dream ended, and then he slept soundly. The silverette yawned, and moved his joints lazily. He felt a bit light-weighted, but it couldn't be helped. They stayed up pretty late last night. Nothing that a good breakfast and a little enthusiasm couldn't fix. Skill's neck itched, so he scratched it. He couldn't see, but covered by his clothes and hair, on his neck there was a small red scar.

In the background Nice stretched out equally tired, like some sort of big jungle cat awoken from his nap. Some shuffling noises came from the bathroom, and Art emerged with a towel and toothbrush in his hand, looking refreshed. As expected from his brother, his appearance was immaculate, not even a hair was out of place. He wore his black blazer with his magenta shirt, black jeans and sneakers. Art gave a dazzling smile to them, so Skill returned it tenfold. His face broke out in a million-watt smile. It was a beginning of a great day!

Skill chose his second favorite outfit for today, the green-turquoise long-sleeved shirt with blue jeans, and tennis shoes. And of course the beige-black vest with lots of pockets and black-magenta collar. Nice opted for his usual look with his blue starry shirt, grey jersey-pants and his blue trainers. A new bandaid was placed over his nose, and his hair stuck to everywhere, Nice' hair was still messy and wild, even the comb couldn't tame it.

Skill's observing was cut short, because loud knocking came from outside revealing a crouching Birthday, who was sitting on a sulky Ratio.

"Hullo!" waved Birthday, and Ratio also muttered a "Hi!"

"Birthday-san, what are you doing to Ratio-san?" asked a surprised Art while sweet dropping.

"You don't need to be so polite, we are buddies now! Just call us Birthday and Ratio. As for answering your question, I tried to cheer up Mister Serious and Gloomy here by some friendly sumo-wrestling." proclaimed Birthday proudly.

"Birthday is a big kid, you know." reacted Ratio calmly, then he freed his arms, and placed Birthday next to him on the floor, but gave his friend's forehead a quick flick.

"Ouch! Ratio-cchi, you meanie!" answered Birthday with false crocodile tears, caressing his wounded head. Ratio ignored his whining and continued his talk.

"He means well most of the time, but his actions are impulsive." A small, fond smile appeared on Ratio's face.

"Being spontaneous is my charm!" winked Birthday.

"Birthday you are so cool!" said Skill with stars in his eyes.

"Common Skill, you mean he is okay." told Nice used to the duos comedy routine.

"Just okay?! Nice you are so cruel today, you break my heart." clutched Birthday the said part dramatically, and in reply he leaned closer to Nice and whispered to him.

"Seems to me you aren't curious about those hot bikini girls anymore."

"That's low, I still wanna see." _What's so interesting in girls wearing strings or barely anything? Why is body fat considered attractive in girls' chest and behind? Is there some secret catch? Why are guys so excited?_ _I want to know. _Nice' whirlwind of thoughts came one after another.

"Nah!" dismissed Nice' protest the older blond boy. _Well, two can play this game… Let's spice things up!_ was Birthday's slightly evil, yet brilliant idea. "Hey, Art! Aren't you interested in some adult stuff?"

_Huh? Why me?_ wondered Art, than he realized.

_Is this about love or something perverted? Sex?! What answer is okay? I should show a good example for Nice and Skill. I just ignore the joke, right?_

"Adult stuff?" wondered Skill innocently. _Is this a new action movie or a cool, but bloody video-game, something super-scary perhaps? Or could it be? Could it be that kissing thing? Like what mamas and papas do? Is it something sweet or as gross as other children say? _Skill mused.

_Wait, just wait! Is Birthday trying to romance my brother, but what about Honey or Ratio? Or is he a Casanova?_ Such questions and conclusions were popping in the young silverette's mind in an alarming speed.

So it wasn't surprising that three pair of eyes was intensively focused on Art, waiting for his answer. Innocent, and somewhat shocked purple, hopeful and pleading electric blue and amused indigo gazed at him. The gentle natured boy bore their sudden onslaught heroic. But with every millisecond it became increasingly harder.

Before Art, who slowly became like a cherry red tomato, could react, Ratio gave him a sympathic look with the message _I know what you are going through, we are in the same shoes, raising our adorkable, yet trouble-magnet kids_; Ratio put his hands on Birthday's mouth, and responded.

"Stop corrupting the young, Birthday! We came here for a reason."

"Yes, of course." said the muffled blond, so his dark haired friend released him.

"I bring news, my friends" chirped Birthday grinning, and giving the glaring Nice' shoulder a squeeze.

"We got visitors. Some sponsor from Great Britain is here, something with an R. Mr. Rice, Rise, or was it Raise?"

"It is Mr. Risley. From our Welsh sister school." explained Ratio.

"You are very well informed." stated Nice.

"Well, we met Honey and Three this morning, and had a nice little chat." said Birthday dreamily.

"Ah, you mean, you pretended to collide with Honey, fondled her breast, and then she sicked Three on you, and I was left to solve your mess!" chided a deadpan Ratio.

"Thanks, Ratio, but so little faith in me! Why, I was just trying to balance myself! Honestly it was an accidental touch, albeit heavenly! Where was I? Yes, Mr. Risley, and according to Honey, two observers arrived from the Minimum Agency, a hot babe, Miss Oswin, and a super-tall glasses guy, Mr. Fujiwara. They will even teach classes!" rambled on absentmindedly the excited Birthday.

"And one other thing" Birthday's voice became serious.

"You should be careful. Several students from general class went missing, but the teachers are very tight-lipped about it, almost ignorant."

"Could it be connected to that rumor?" asked Skill thoughtful.

"Rumor, what rumor?" queried Ratio, interested.

"Haven't you heard, rumor has it, that students are kidnapped by monsters, if they wander around at night." told Art softly.

"If what they say is true, those things came from the walls, and if they mark you, you will be erased from the memories of the adults, and taken."

Nice paused for a minute then continued his talk, mind gearing.

"So students are really disappearing. We have a mystery in our hands. You were right Skill, it's worth investigating."

* * *

><p>Small footsteps and shallow breathing followed the pretty, willowy figure of Miss North, the homeroom teacher of special class, 2-A.<p>

"Miss, please wait!" came a call from a sickly looking eight year old.

"Careful Fleur" said North preventing the girl from tripping and giving her a helping hand. "Shouldn't you in bed? I heard from Professor Moral, that you were sick and in need of rest." told the teacher kindly, but firmly to her young pupil.

"But, Miss! Éclair didn't come back last night. She is missing!" answered Fleur in one shaky breath.

"Éclair, Éclair, never heard of an Éclair before. Is she your friend from general class?" asked the puzzled adult.

"No, Miss North! She is in our class and my roommate." responded the sickly-pale girl seriously.

"Ah, that girl!" bluffed North. _This hasn't happened before; usually I have perfect facial memory. Why do I remember hazy little faces? _North contemplated, while she put a hand on her forehead in frustration. Suddenly her head throbbed, and her mind became blank, almost as if she had a black-out. _What was I thinking so hard about?_ was her afterthought.

"Miss, are you alright?" asked Fleur worriedly.

"Yes, of course. Calm down, sweetheart! We will solve this matter." replied North, tapping on her PDA, and after some minutes she added.

"There are no records of a student named Éclair. I think we should check your fever!"

Fleur wanted to protest, but was interrupted by the loud shouting. A commotion could be heard from the common room.

"Mister Order, you have to believe me. I am telling the truth. My friend is gone, and I'm worried." said a desperate young voice, belonging to a boy.

"I have tolerated this joke enough. Your behavior is unsightly! You've just earned detention this afternoon. Now leave! Didn't you hear me? Get out, and don't bother me with your lies again!" came the strict and merciless answer. The boy hurriedly ran out crying.

"Let's go Fleur, you look paler every second!" told North, ignoring the ruckus, and dragged the little girl to the nurse room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the common room Mister Order was still huffing angrily, and didn't notice that he had visitors.<p>

"What's wrong with those brats? It's one thing that general class children can't handle the pressure, but now special class students are also acting out, making up stupid stories to get attention!"

There was a low cough and Order became frozen is his tirade, so he bowed embarrassingly and meekly apologized.

"Oh, Professors, I didn't see you, excuse me for my outburst!"

"Don't worry, Order-kun! You are among friends" came the silky kind reply from a tall, white haired, pony-tailed professor with sharp, shark-like teeth.

"Moral is right. Feel free to express your thoughts, especially if it is productive for others." observed the stick-like blond man named Doktor, Honey's father, who was wearing an underlying scowling expression. While cleaning his glasses with clinical precision, he continued.

"You have a point, Order. It's better to up-root weakness. If those children don't show their use for society, than what good are they?"

"I think time will tell who are among the truly weak or strong. Patience is the key!" commented Moral, and added silently in thought. _If the weak would seek power to obtain equality, if such an interesting world existed, then perhaps that special, but sad boy wouldn't be so lonely anymore. Just wait, I will definitely save you from your solitude, Nice-kun!_

"Moral, you are too optimistic as usual my friend!" replied Doktor shaking his head, and patting the ponytailed man's shoulder.

TBC.

Please review!

Notes:

I choose Fujiwara as Murasaki's alias because of its hidden meaning of purple in it. It's a reference of Murasaki Shikibu, a court lady of the Heian period of Japan and the alleged writer of The Tale of Genji. According to history she belonged to the noble family of the Fujiwaras. The writing with kanji is associated with the wisteria flowers, which are also purple.

Doctor Who references:

_The Doctor's age_ – It is a debated question, the Doctor states, that he's 2000 years old. Is it by Earth years or Gallifreyan years? No one knows, and Doctor's number one rule is that he lies. According to Steven Moffat he could be thousands or millions years old.

_The Sycorex_ are the Doctor's foes in Doctor Who Christmas Invasion, the flying tangerine (sorry they aren't satsumas!) is also a homage and unseating Prime Ministers part is also from that episode.

_The Torchwood Institute aka Torchwood_ is a British Government Agency founded by Queen Victoria I. Its purposes are protecting the Earth from supernatural and extraterrestrial threats, investigating alien technologies, (and originally finding ways to defeat the Doctor).

_UNified Intelligence Taskforce_ formerly United Nations Intelligence Taskforce Nickname UNIT was founded in 1968. It's the military organization of the UN, tasked investigating and combating paranormal events and alien attacks. The Third Doctor used to be their scientific advisor.


	7. Chapter 5,2

**Syviki thank you for your awesome review! Thanks for Darling Grimm as well, who also follows my story!**

**Your encouragements mean a lot! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Alien at Facultas<strong>

**_A Doctor Who - Hamatora fusion fic_**

_By egeis87_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5.2. – The Doctor's bizarre adventure<strong>

Nice felt a shiver going down on his spine, and sneezed loudly.

"Someone must be talking about me, huh?"

"Are you okay, Nice?" asked a slightly worried Ratio. "Should I check if you caught a cold?" and the dark haired teenager already motioned for his eye-patch, to diagnose his friend.

"Um, you don't have to! I am as good as new!" Nice lied avoiding the subject. Observation and evaluation was every day occurrences at Facultas, but his gut told him something was wrong, explaining why the experience was so unsettling.

"You are slightly red in the face, and your forehead feels hot." Art stated, momentarily touching Nice' face. "You should take Ratio's offer!" he suggested.

Nice looked embarrassed, and to his gaping surprise Ratio was sans his eye-patch and activated his power, the Usual Suspects.

"Oh, the pinkish color is the result of the blood-flow to your cheeks. Your heartbeat and respiration are also increasing. Your adrenaline level is rising up. It seems you are stressed, but no signs of infection. Although I advise to lay low with the sugar, and you should visit the dentist because of the cavity of your left lower fifth teeth!

"Hey, I think both of you are overreacting! Nice is just shy, besides he is the type, who sometimes blows hot and affectionate, but other times he is cold and rude! What is it called again? Ah, tsundere!" replied a musing Birthday.

"Oi, I am here you know!" Nice shouted annoyed.

"Ah, seems like I touched a weak point!" Birthday helplessly shrugged his shoulders, then making a very comical sight, with pursed lips he added, "But you seemed pretty down, so…"

He stopped his sentence in midway for half a minute. Ratio and Art tried to hold in their laughter, and going by Nice's smile, they almost believed all was forgiven and forgotten. Almost, because Nice' eyes was closed, and his smile was too wide.

_Taking your attention elsewhere was my intention_. Birthday would have finished his say, if the Sonic Minimum user didn't beat him to it. Nice had a challenging glint in his eyes. With a blur he sped in their blonde friend's direction and snatched Birthday's prized sun-glasses away. They chased each-other, while throwing insults back and forth.

"Who are you calling tsundere? You smelly perverted old man! I can sniff you from your farts a mile away!" Nice retorted angrily.

"Bet my farts still smell better than yours!" Birthday responded in similar fashion, equally childish.

_Don't you dare to test that theory! _Art and Ratio had the same gruesome idea.

"Stupid! You are as smart as Slitheen!" _Where does this thing come from?_ He thought for a millisecond. Behind his eyes he could almost see the flashes of a vast orange sky with pretty silver trees, the wind gently blowing the red-orangish grass; an imposing futuristic city within a globe, with its impossibly tall central tower. _The Citadel_ gave his mind a name to this scientific fortress hidden in the chain of lonely and bare mountains /_Mountains of solace and solitude_ _on the Continent of Wild Endeavour_/. There was a frowning man in strange orange colored robes, his teacher scolding him again. _/Borusa_/. But this far away memory was as soon as it appeared, pushed in the recess of his mind.

"A what?" Birthday looked dumbfounded, and quirked his eyebrows.

"Never mind, a protozoon is even smarter!" screamed the bandaged boy quickly.

"Then you are prokaryote!" pointed Birthday at him exasperated, so Nice showed him the finger, and stuck out his tongue.

"You little shit, I will beat some respect in you!"

"Bring it on!" shouted Nice back, while cracking his knuckles.

Before their bickering took the next level, Ratio interrupted them lightning-fast: he punched Nice and Birthday's head hard. Then he and Art proceeded to give them cold-shoulder.

"What did I miss?" asked Skill running towards them, after he finished his morning evaluation. He saw Nice and Birthday tenderly touching pinkish bumps on their foreheads.

"Aside some stupid name calling and cat-fight nothing." Ratio calmly replied.

"Art is angry with me!" whimpered Nice pitifully.

_I am not that angry, just slightly miffed. _Art inwardly winced._ Nice, if you keep this up, I will feel guilty. No scratch that I already feel guilty!_

"Ratio-chan is ignoring me!" Birthday whined, eyes becoming large and teary.

_Why do I have to deal with this?_ Ratio sighed loudly.

Nice and Birthday resembled cute baby animals like that. So the result wasn't surprising.

Skill looked at them with sympathy. _You can be such babies! But who I am to talk, when I dislocated my ankle back in November I let myself pampered and babied by brother and Ratio too._ He remembered.

_Stop looking like that, it's painfully cute! _Art was the first to give in.

"Apologize to each-other, and all is forgiven!"

Ratio also nodded encouragingly.

"I'm sorry. Talking about you, like you weren't here with us wasn't fair." the lively blond said with a guilty expression, slightly pouting.

"Taking out my unease on you wasn't nice, either. Sometimes despite my name I'm not nice at all." scratched the bandaged boy behind his head. "We are both idiots, aren't we?"

"S'pose so! But idiots, who are friends, and that counts, doesn't it?" Birthday stated smiling and they shook hands.

* * *

><p>As Nice was teased, and had the unpleasant sensation of stalked by someone unknown, the Doctor wasn't having a good time either. He was running for his life with Clara and Murasaki, carrying Skill in the vast corridors of Facultas. They were pursued by the flesh-eating shadowy monsters, the Vashta Nerada. If that wasn't enough a zombified skeleton Paper sent his paper planes towards them, creating explosions here or there.<p>

Suddenly Skill vanished from his arms, only leaving his blood behind, drenching the Doctor. Then he was surrounded by his countless enemies: Daleks, Cybermen, Wheeping Angels, Sonatarans, and many more. He was reminded of the Pandorica Incident.

"You make a good Dalek, Doctor!" said Rusty, the once damaged Dalek.

"Shut up!" replied the Doctor, grunting.

"We aren't so different, Doctor! Taking those children, your so called companions with you, molding them to your ideals, raising them to be faithful to you and your cause till death. You are creating weapons, soldiers. Stop lying to yourself! Admit it! The truth is it doesn't really matter having a little more blood on your hands in the great scheme of things! Yes, we are exactly the same kind of monsters!" bellowed Davros, the flying wheelchair bound madmen, the creator of Daleks.

"Would you, just shut up!" shouted the Doctor angrily.

He felt someone hugging him behind, and that person whispered desperately to him.

"You killed my brother, Nice! Why did you kill him? Why did you kill, Skill?" Art repeatedly asked louder and more loudly, while continuously stabbing him in the chest.

Art disappeared along with the Doctor's foes. The time-lord held his bloody beating hearts in his hands, then turned around and found himself face-to-face with Harold Saxon, the last incarnation of the Master. His messy blond hair became orderly trimmed, and he was wearing a perfectly tailored suit, but his crazed eyes remained.

"Creating paradoxes is a very funny thing to do, Doctor! Who wouldn't know better than little old me? Glad you could join the club!" the Master sing-songed, and waved goodbye.

Clara came forward.

"I am disappointed in you, manipulating people, underestimating them, using them, using me, and now killing children! How low can you sink? Disgusting! I've had enough! I never want to see you again!"

"Clara, please wait! It's just trick, they are trying turn us against another!" pleaded the Doctor, but the impossible girl was nowhere to be found. The Doctor had no time to lament, because a fist landed in his stomach.

"I'm not finished with you partner!" towered Murasaki over his hunched form.

"Murasaki!" crocked the Doctor, and instinctively landed a kick against his opponent, who blocked it. Hit and parry, hit and parry, they restlessly wrestled. The Doctor deployed some Venusian karate chops and street-fighting too.

"Since when did you develop a god-complex, Nice? Deciding who lives and dies, brainwashing people, using them and then throwing them away! Why I am not surprised? Your arrogance knows no boundaries!" screamed the white haired private eye.

"What would you know? You killed yourself over something stupid a long time ago, you bastard!" howled the Doctor gaining the upper-hand, and choking Murasaki. The detective hit the time-lord with his elbow, punched him across the face, and sent him flying in the waiting arms of Moral.

"It has been so long Nice-kun, I missed you so much!" rejoiced the brain-collecting serial killer slash stalker slash self-proclaimed messiah.

"Wait, don't say anything!" put Moral his fingers to the Doctor's lips to silence him. "Oh, Nice-kun I just had a brilliant idea! Let's crown you king, the king of hell!" finished the shark-teethed man gleefully, and began to sing _Highway to hell_ with a choir of care bears.

The Doctor shot up from his sitting position, wide awake and muttered.

"Care bears? Why care bears? Moral with care bears, this is seriously creepy!" He grimaced and pulled at his hair.

It seemed he has dozen off, but why would he. Oh, he remembers what happened, not even half an hour ago something or someone was trying to forcefully enter his mind. The attack was cold and precisely calculated. It tried to drown him in darkness and desperation, tried to gouge out his weak points: buried, forgotten guilt, self-loathing, loneliness, and regrets, a thousand regrets. It tried to crush him, and control him, while maintaining its own apathy and thirst for destruction. If he was a normal everyday human- despite of their brilliance and potential- he would be a goner, an empty shell.

Okay perhaps he had a little disadvantage, because he was still sort of exploring his new self. Was he a good man or a bad man? The question remained, and only time would tell, but more importantly he was himself: the alien, the timelord, a very clever fool, and he wasn't the giving-up type either! So he gritted his teeth and erected layers upon layers of mental barrier, and fought back viciously. The mental fight was long and left him exhausted, so he drifted to sleep, and then came that bizarre adventure in the land of the dreams, a sort of protective process.

"With an enemy capable of entering and manipulating minds, what is real and what is illusion becomes a jumbled mess." The Doctor said aloud, while scribbling mind-attack, control and illusion on his board, under the words children, come out at night, why in the corridor, and poison.

"What are you after?" asked the Doctor brows furrowing.

* * *

><p>"It's an honor to have you here, Sir!" greeted Director a stunningly handsome man, seemingly not older than 25, with faked ardor, while seeping some Darjeeling tea. The guest had short, elegantly cut dark hair, golden, tiger-like eyes, and wore a very expensive, stylish suit.<p>

"I hope my visit wasn't too sudden. This place hasn't changed much since I worked here last time." A cultured voice replied belonging to Mr. Arvin Risley.

_In the absence of the lion the mouse rattles. Your calming presence is greatly missed Sachi-kun, President. You are a special kind of brilliant and crazy. But on the other hand you were always very sentimental and protective towards your cute pupils, so it's better like this._ Mr. Risley thought.

A taut pause followed. Director maintained his unfazed poker smile and waited for the continuation. The other man slowly inhaled the air, and added with a charming grin.

"The atmosphere is brimming with energy. Unfortunately the Chairwoman couldn't be present, because her busy schedule, but she wishes the best to your wonderful team and your talented students. She also congratulates the President of his upcoming wedding. Regardless, I am representing her to the best of my capabilities."

"Very kind words coming from the lovely leader of the Foundation, through our esteemed guest. To be praised by not one, but two founders of Facultas…" cheered Director.

"How rude, Facultas is Sachi-kun's Academy, a proof of his hard work! We only gave some helping hand. Enough with your fake flattery! I make you uneasy. Isn't it right, Director-san?" asked Risley with a hard edge in his tone, and his gaze seemed almost predatory, while his fingers moved like a maestro and he began to hum.

Director swallowed so fast he almost choked. He involuntary answered.

"There is something about you, Risley-sama that makes me chilled to my very core! You are suspiciously nice and a wild card, always with a hidden agenda and your Minimum is also creepy."

"Ah, I see your survival instincts work just fine as usual. By the way thank you for your honest answer! And it is better if we forget this little slip-up!" Risley said satisfied. "Let's talk about business, shall we? I have a benefiting proposition, a scholarship of sorts and I am very interested in a certain student of yours, he is called Nice.

_Yes, I am looking forward to meet you, Nice, or should I say Doctor?_ _Perhaps little Doctor is more fitting in this case._ Risley felt a pleasant anticipation.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Extra – Facultas bookclub<strong>

Skill preciously held a paper-back book in his hands; he was happily immersed in whatever he read, acting like he was in a different land, and not noticing Nice poking him.

"What are you reading with such gusto, Skill?"

"It's called _Kyou Kara Maoh;_ Fujiwara-sensei recommended it to me. It's a story about a baseball loving teenage boy sucked into the toilet, and transported to a fantasy world, where he is named the 27th Demon King. There are also friendly flying skeletons, awesome bearbees, lots of sword-fighting and a sand-digging panda in it." answered Skill, flipping to pages.

"Sounds cool, although I would love to have a book about Satan working in McDonalds!" responded Nice deep in thought.

"I must hand it to you, Nice. That's kinda original! Would the devil make too spicy or spicy-crispy burgers? I wonder." asked Birthday scratching his chin like there was a beard there.

"I bet you couldn't tell his hamburgers from normal ones." replied Ratio uninterested.

"Hmm, it could be, or not. Anyways I prefer stories where the hero gets the girls, I mean all of them." continued Birthday with clenched fists, punching the air.

Ratio shot a how typical of you look.

"Harem protagonist much?" muttered Art under his breath, Skill also nodded, and Nice gave him the thumbs-up.

"But nothing beats _Lord of the rings_. Ratio could be Faramir, a little old me would be the badass Boromir." finished the blond breathless. _Because we are awesome bros!_ He thought.

"Why are you so sure? Perhaps Gimli is a better fit for you!" teased Ratio with a smile reaching his eyes.

"Fuffu, that would make you my Legolas, Ratio-cchi! We should totally try archery in the future, so we can have a competition!" replied back Birthday with a grin.

"What about you, Art?" changed topics Nice quickly, their senpai's bromance was sometimes too lovey-dovey for him.

"You know that I am saving for the next _Harry Potter_ book." Art said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, we usually read it together. You are voicing the characters very cool." he added with a small blush.

"Nice, you are exaggerating!" it was Art's turn to turn slightly pink.

Skill took pity on them. "Guys, which house would be we in? What do you think?"

"Ratio is a study-nerd, so he would be in Ravenclaw." replied Birthday with a wink.

"No offense, but you are too reckless and a trouble-magnet so, that makes you a Gryffindor." countered Ratio.

"I guess I would be a Hufflepuff." stated Art after giving some thought to the matter.

"Well you are friendly and loyal, so it's okay." encouraged Skill. "And you are clever too, besides wherever you go I will be with you." he hugged his brother.

"Skill…" whispered Art touched.

"I would try Slytherin." said Nice scratching behind his head. "I mean everybody thinks just because you are Slytherin you are automatically bad, so it would be good to prove them wrong. We are such crazy guys that even sorted in different houses we would be definitely great buddies, anyways." he finished.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Honey and Three were also feverishly reading.<p>

Three was lamenting about one of his favorite shoujo mangas _Skip beat!_

"Kyoko, don't let that Sho fool you again! Ren, what takes you so long?"

Honey's eyebrows were twitching.

"Could you please stop moaning, Three? I am at the best part, where Mr. Darcy gives Elizabeth his letter in the rain!"

* * *

><p>In the far future on the impossible planet, Krop Tor, which orbited around a gigantic black hole, the sealed away Beast dreamed about burgers and world conquer.<p>

And aboard the TARDIS the 10th Doctor and Rose Tyler were heading for another adventure. The Doctor was in the library clutching a book with shiny paper-back and anime-style illustration.

"Ah, I always wanted to read you, but the time never seemed right." The Doctor said with a dreamy expression.

"Devil works part-time." Rose read the title aloud with a mischievous grin. "I didn't know that you liked Japanese comics."

"It's not a manga per se, rather the term is light novel; a novel aimed for young people, something light and short to read. The story has devils, angels, heroes, world-saving, romance and of course something akin to McDonalds." the timelord replied enthusiastically.

"Hmm, seems interesting. What about some chips later?" Rose asked winking.

"Great idea!" The Doctor confirmed with a nod. "Oh, where were we? Right, the 7th Harry Potter book, The Deathly Hallows. Here you go, Rose! Be careful, it's kind of a tearjerker!"

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

* * *

><p><span>Notes:<span>

_Rusty the Dalek_ appears in New Who episode Into the Dalek (8X02). He is a damaged Dalek who detests destruction, and sees the beauty in life. His behavior is very undalek-like, because they mostly love the killing, destroying and conquering. In one word evil salt-and pepper-shakers.

_The Master_ is a renegade Timelord, the Doctor's childhood friend turned enemy, who likes to wreak havoc, and intends to be the master of all. He's always thwarted by the Doctor. In the third season of Doctor Who (2005) the Master pretends to be Harold Saxon, a politician, manages to become the Prime Minister of Britain, and creates a huge paradox, temporally taking over the world.

_The Wheeping Angels_ are alien species who camouflage themselves as angel statues. They attack if you blink, close your eyes or don't look at them for a long time. They steal their victim's time energies, sending them back to the past.

In new who the _Cybermen_ are humans and aliens turned emotionless machines/androids, trying to convert more people into Cybermen and bent on ruling the world.

_The Sonatarans_ are war-obsessed, militaristic alien species. They are humanoids with large, bulbous heads and short stocky bodies, grey-brown skin and deep set features.

During _the Pandorica Incident_ the Eleventh Doctor was forced into a trap by a large number of his enemies.

_The Citadel_ is the capitol of Gallifrey, the home planet of the Doctor. This city is where the timelords govern time and space.

_The Slitheens_ are a criminal alien family from the planet Raxacoricofallapatoria. They disguise themselves in the meatsuits of their victims. They are clever hunters; famous for their loud farts, when they are disguised as humans.

_Hamatora references:_

Sachi or President appears in Hamatora the comic, he is the founder of Facultas.

_Pop-cultural references:_

Honey is reading Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_.

Satan making hamburgers is a reference about the light novel _The Devil becomes a part-time worker_. Nice and Maoh Satan shares the same voice actor Ohsaka Ryota.

_Skip beat_ is a shojo manga about a girl Mogami Kyoko, who is betrayed by her childhood best friend and love-interest, Sho, a famous idol. She swore revenge to become a bigger star in the show-biz than Sho. She is mentored by Ren another celebrity, and they slowly fall in love with each-other.


End file.
